Tales of Rosario Vampire
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: Yggdrasil found out about Kratos's contact with Lloyd. Now he's going to banish the Seraph to another dimension. But that's not all: Kratos wakes up to find himself 14 again! After meeting Tsukune and the others, can he find a way back home?


**Disclaimer: I own no one. Okay? Oh wait, I own kinens, which will be explained in later chapters.**

Kratos stepped forward. "You wanted to see me, Lord Yggdrasil?"

The blonde man looked at the Seraph with disdain. "Yes. I know you've been in contact with the boy, Kratos."

The auburn haired man winced. So he knew… now for the punishment….

"I'm in a generous mood today, so I won't kill you." Yggdrasil continued. "I will merely banish you to another dimension."

Kratos wasn't surprised. He had seen Yggdrasil do this before. He never knew what happened to the men after that, but he was about to.

Kratos awoke to a dull sky. He found that he was in a clearing of a forest, and he slowly sat up. _How long have I been out?_ He thought. He had no way of knowing, because he had been unconscious ever since he had been tossed into this dimension. Rubbing his head, he realized he had no idea of where he was. He stood, and decided to get out of the forest. Who knows what could be lurking in this forest?

He almost summoned his wings to fly out, but remembered this was a different dimension, and he didn't have any idea how the people here might react to see someone with wings flying across the sky.

Picking a direction, he began walking. Soon, he came to a lake, and he realized he was parched. Kratos kneeled down to the lake, and was startled at what he saw. Staring back at him was a boy of fourteen, with messy auburn hair and hollow brown eyes. _I didn't know he had this kind of power…_ Kratos thought.

He was badly shaken at this new revelation, and slowly stood. He quickly turned his back on the lake, wishing it would disappear.

He then thought of something that deeply disturbed him. He had become immortal when he was twenty six… because he appeared twelve years younger, would he still be a Seraph? Or was he human again?

He quickly concentrated, and was relieved when a spurt of fire escaped from his hands.

Calling the fire back to him, he began walking. After what seemed like hours, he came to the end of the trees. He saw many people, all teenagers, standing in clusters near a large building. Deciding he might get some help at this place, he set off.

Moka waited impatiently while Tsukune ran up. He was never this late. "What took you so long, Tsukune?" she asked.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my bag for some reason…" The human did indeed not have his bag.

"Hmm… where could it be?" The vampire wondered aloud. Looking up, she saw a boy with auburn hair stumbling around, looking dazed. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing. "Is he new?"

"I don't know." Tsukune said. "Why don't we go ask?"

The two made their way through the crowd to the boy. "Hi. I'm Moka Akashiya." The vampire said. "Who are you? Are you new here?"

"Where am I?" the boy asked, looking at the two with eyes that looked like they had seen far more than a fourteen year old could see.

"This is Yokai Academy." Moka said. "This is my friend, Tsukune Aono. What's your name?"

"Take me to the person in charge." The boy said.

Tsukune and Moka gave each other a look, but led the boy to the Chairman's office. "Maybe we'll… see you later?" Tsukune said.

"I doubt that."

Kratos walked into the room the two teenagers had led him to. "Hello? I would like to speak to the Chairman…"

A man with a white robe turned. "That would be me. I've been expecting you." He smirked. "Kratos Aurion."

The man turned teenager raised an eyebrow. "How did you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter. I know that you're stuck here. I'm afraid you won't be getting back any time soon."

"What do you mean?"

"The dimensional hole that you came through is a one-way ticket. It can't be opened on this side."

"So my only way to get back is if Lord Yggdrasil opens another one?"

"That would be correct." The Chairman said. "If you're going to be staying with us, I suggest you enroll here at Yokai. It could be an… enriching experience. You might actually learn something."

"… Fine." Kratos agreed. "I will enroll in your school, if only to be here when the dimensional hole opens again."

The Chairman smirked. He pulled out an outfit. It had a white dress shirt, brown pants, black dress shoes, a teal blazer, and a red tie.

"What is this?" Kratos asked, taking it. "And why is it exactly my size?"

"Like I said, we've been expecting you." The Chairman replied mysteriously. "That is the school uniform. I will have you enrolled while you change."

After being showed to the bathroom by a girl with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes, Kratos sighed. Reluctantly, he began removing his clothes. It was hard to part with them; these were the clothes he had worn when he met Lloyd, the clothes he had… met Anna in.

After he was done, he carefully folded his old clothes and opened the door.

"Let me take those for you." The girl who had led him here said. "I'll have them burned."

"Why would you burn them?" Kratos asked indifferently, although he was seething inside. "I'd prefer to keep them."

"Whatever you say." The girl said. "My name is Ruby, by the way. I guess I'll show you to the dorms, and then I'll take you to class."

Ruby led the 'young' Seraph to a smaller side building, and said, "This is the boy's dorm. You will be staying in dorm 313. Um… why don't you drop off your clothes, and then we'll meet back here. I have to get your papers."

Kratos sighed as he opened the door and walked to the stairs. He would stay at this school, but he wouldn't enjoy it. After dropping off his clothes, he looked around quickly, and realizing no one was around, he summoned his wings and flew out the window. It was so tedious to use the stairs when he could save time and expend less energy.

When he touched the ground, he retracted his wings, and looked up to see Ruby standing there, staring in shock. "Um… were those wings?"

"Yes." Kratos replied. "Is this a strange thing here?"

"Well, no, but… you see, at this school, monsters attend, and we aren't supposed to reveal our true nature to each other." Ruby explained.

"Ah, I see. I apologize, Ruby. I was unaware."

"It's okay, you didn't know. I can let it slide this one time!" she grabbed his arm, and much to his protest, dragged him to the large building, and once inside, headed up the stairs and down a hall. Opening a door on the side, she walked in, _still_ dragging the poor Seraph.

Moka and Tsukune had just sat down when Ms. Nekonome smiled and said, "It looks like we're getting a new student today!"

As if on cue, the door opened, and Ruby walked in, dragging a very annoyed/bored looking boy. It took a moment for Tsukune and Moka to recognize him as the boy they had met early that morning.

Ruby smiled. "Everyone, this is… What was it, again?" she turned, embarrassed, to the boy.

"My name is Kratos Aurion." He said indifferently. "I do not plan on staying long."

Ms. Nekonome smiled, and said, "Well, Kratos, why don't you take the seat in the back?"

The auburn haired boy merely pried Ruby off his arm and walked swiftly down the row of seats to the chair behind Mizore.

Kratos sat down, and sighed. _This is tedious. Why am I even in this classroom? I already know everything a school teaches._

It took him a moment to realize he was surrounded by girls. "What do you want?" he asked in his ever present indifferent tone.

"W-well… we were wondering… Where are you from?"

"Yeah, and why'd you come here?"

One brave soul decided to ask, "What's your true nature?"

"That is against the rules, right?" he raised an eyebrow. "And as for the other questions, I am from somewhere far away. I came here because… because I was forced to. I had no say in the matter."

Tsukune felt bad for the new kid, he really did. After all, he had only just sat down, and the girls were swarming him.

After class, Tsukune made his way to the back, where Kratos was just getting out of his seat. "Look, sorry about those girls from before…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Kratos met Tsukune's eye, and the human almost shivered at the mature look those brown orbs held. It was kind of creepy.

"Well… I don't really know… Anyway, want to be friends?"

"Like I said, I do not plan on staying long. I have no need for friends here." And with that, the cold boy left.

"Why are you trying to talk to him, Tsukune?" Yukari asked. "He doesn't look like he has anything to say."

"I don't know… he just seems unhappy… lonely, almost."

"I overheard him saying he was forced here. That's probably why he's unhappy." Mizore said.

"You shouldn't even try, Tsukune." Kurumu said.

Little did they know, a certain Seraph heard them, despite being outside, under the window. He cursed his angel senses at that moment. This confused him though. Since when did he care what other people thought of him? Was the change more than skin-deep?

When Tsukune entered his dorm room, he was shocked to see Kratos lying awake on the other bed.

"Ah, I see you are my roommate…"

Tsukune just looked at him incredulously. This boy was creepy, why did he have to share a room with him?

Kratos, realizing the dark haired boy wasn't going to say anything, lifted a familiar item. Without thinking, he said, "You were missing this?"

Tsukune furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you know about that?"

Kratos froze. He had heard Tsukune talking about it to that friend of his, but this was before they had approached him. How was he going to explain this?

"Erm, it's okay. Forget I said anything. I shouldn't be judging, anyway. Thanks for finding my bag."

"It was not a problem."

"I've noticed that, erm… you don't use contractions… Are you from out of the country?" Tsukune asked.

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that? I have always spoken like this."

"But you sound kind of like and old man when you talk like that…"

Surprising both of them, Kratos barked a laugh. _If only he knew…_

"I apologize. I was just thinking about an old friend of mine. He told me the very same thing once. I doubt I will ever see him again, though…"

Tsukune was confused. "Why not? Can't you visit during vacation?"

"No, I cannot. I… I have no way of getting home. I live in a place… very difficult to get to." Changing the subject, Kratos gave Tsukune a sideways glance. "That girl, Moka. Is she important to you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" the human said, blushing.

"Ah, I see. Do not let her go. If you do, you might never see her again…" Kratos got a faraway look in his eyes, and neither said anything more.

After a few minutes, Tsukune stood up. "Uh, thanks again for finding my bag. Look, I'm going to meet my friends, do you want to come? You could get to know them better."

Kratos shook his head. "No. Where will you be meeting them, though? I am just curious."

"Um, I think we're just gonna hang out outside the dorms."

"I see…" Kratos said, sighing. He felt awful, for he knew he wouldn't be able to help eavesdropping at this close distance.

Tsukune left, and once he was outside, he saw the girls waiting for him. "Tsukune!" came Kurumu's 'warning' cry before 'face-raping' him.

"Kurumu, get off him!" Moka said. "He can't breathe!"

After she finally let him go, Tsukune said, "I got a new roommate…"

"No way! Kratos is in _your_ room?" Yukari said. "I feel so bad for you!"

"He _is _kind of weird…"

Kratos winced, still wondering why their opinions mattered to him.

"… but he's not really a bad person…" Tsukune didn't dare mention the 'advice' Kratos gave him about Moka.

"But he's so cold!" Yukari said. "He doesn't seem very nice!"

"He found my bag…"

"That's great, Tsukune!" Moka said.

Mizore said, "I don't trust him. He seems like he's hiding something…"

Kratos had heard enough. He threw the door open, and saw someone in the corridor. "Is there a back door?" he asked.

"Um, yeah…."

Kratos raced down the stairs and ran out the back door. He was immensely confused: Why did he care what these teenagers thought of him? Why did it hurt him so that they thought he was strange? He wasn't here to make friends…

He ran away from the building, and felt himself climbing onto a cliff. He sat, staring at the moon.

Little did he know, a jealous student was watching him. The student jumped up, and transformed into a spider demon.

Kratos turned, and glared.

"Why do you get all the attention? It's only your first day, and my girlfriend said we should 'start meeting other people'! It's all because you're here!" The spider demon said.

"Did you ever think it might have been coincidental?" Kratos asked, unfazed. He had fought much stronger opponents, so he wasn't afraid. The only thing he thought was that if this was a student, he would have to hold back.

The group heard an explosion, and raced towards the source. What they saw shocked them: A very angry looking spider demon was attacking Kratos, and it aimed one of its muscled legs right at the new student. Kratos, however, didn't seem upset, scared, or even surprised. He also made no move to escape.

Tsukune covered his eyes as dust flew everywhere, and when he looked back, he expected Kratos to be dead. The new boy, however, had his arm outstretched, and as it turned out, he had caught the leg with his bare hand. "If you are going to be fighting me, I suggest you put in more effort than that."

A small glow came from Kratos, and when it faded, two majestic blue wings appeared on his back. Kicking off the ground, he took to the air, and after muttering something, a fireball flew from him towards the spider demon. The demon dodged, but only slightly, so it was still burned.

The spider demon sprayed a web from its mouth at Kratos, enshrouding his wings. After attempting, and failing to get the sticky web off his wings, Kratos glared at the creature. "Despicable." He said. "You truly are a low class." Another light came from him, and it began burning the web away. "You are a fool to fight me; I have far more experience in battle than you." Kratos found himself silently wishing he had his sword.

Moka, thinking Kratos was losing ground, turned to Tsukune. "Tsukune! Please, take my rosario off!"

"Huh?" the human asked, but he complied. The unsealed Moka stood to her full height.

"You! Your name is Kratos, right?" Moka yelled.

The auburn haired boy turned mid-flight to see the young woman looking at him.

"You look like you could use some help!" she turned to the spider demon. "What sort of pathetic creature are you? Picking a fight with a new student; it's despicable…" Running forward, she jumped into the air and kicked the demon. Very hard. "Learn your place!"

Kratos merely stared. _This girl… What immense power… If I am to survive here, I must remember to stay on her good side…_

He touched down to the ground, and the group ran over to him.

"What are you?" Yukari asked, lightly grabbing his wings.

"I-" Kratos found himself at a loss. He wasn't supposed to say what he was, but these people had already seen his wings. "I will leave you to speculate."

"Well, I'm a witch." Yukari said. "Moka's a vampire, but her powers are normally sealed. Kurumu is a succubus, Mizore is a yuki-onna, and Tsukune…" she looked at him warily.

"It's okay." He turned to Kratos. "I'm human."

"I see… that is an unnatural thing for this school, I presume. You do not need to worry, I will not tell anyone." Kratos replied. _Not that I have anyone _to_ tell._

"So, aren't you going to tell us what you are?" Kurumu asked.

"No, as I said, I will leave that to your speculation…"

As Kratos turned, he heard Mizore mutter, "I'm telling you, he's hiding something."

_You have no idea…_


End file.
